FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an adhesive tape roll, in particular for a clothes cleaning device.
An adhesive tape roll for a clothes cleaning device is known from German application DE 31 11 150 C2 in which a single adhesive tape is wound on a winding mandrel. The adhesive tape consists of a stressed strip coated on only its outside with adhesive. The adhesive tape is provided with separation lines formed by weakened points in the tape at predetermined lengthwise distances crosswise to the lengthwise direction of the tape. The distances between the separations lines are equal to one another. A layer made of an a nonadhering material is applied in each case on the inner side of the tape, a layer that extends in the lengthwise direction of the tape to less than two thirds of lengthwise separation of adjacent separation lines. The separation lines are placed in each case in the middle of the nonadhering layer and are made as lines of perforations. However, when a used tape section is tom off, fuzz can remain on the edges between the perforations that adheres to the adhesive layer of the tape section lying under it and makes it more difficult to grasp the unused tape section.